


Annie and Her Brother Anthony

by Moonburns



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Episode: s05e09, F/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 15:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3856255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonburns/pseuds/Moonburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened before Anthony left.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annie and Her Brother Anthony

“Wait, Anthony!” Annie said, running up to her brother as he opened the door. “Before you go, I want to talk to you about something.”

“What?”

“It's important. Please? Can't you stay a little while longer?” she said, making a sad face.

“I guess so.”

“Great!” Annie said, hopping lightly and clasping her hands. “Why don't we go into my bedroom, I want to show you something too.”

Anthony trudged behind Annie as she walked into her bedroom. She sat on her bed and smiled at her brother.

“Here, sit next to me,” she said, patting the spot beside her. “First of all, I want to apologize. I thought it would be a great idea for you to move in here, but I should have talked to you about it first.”

“Yeah.”

“But I was so excited about you being here! I mean, not only because I think you would fit in, and that you'd be happy here, and that it would solve our money problems, but there's another reason too. It's something that popped into my head recently. It's going to sound crazy, but I just want you to hear me out, okay?”

“Yeah.”

Annie took a deep breath. “There's something missing in my life. Something that I haven't had much luck finding. And I've come to realize it's because I'm not looking at it right. I've just been acting like a dumb schoolgirl, fantasizing about being swept away by some impossible prince, too much in love with the idea of love to actually experience what love is. Do you know what I mean?”

“No.”

“I just want to stop searching and hoping. I've decided I don't need a boyfriend, I don't need to be in love. If it finds me, that's fine, but I'm not going to force it to happen. I'm okay on my own. Does that make sense?”

“I guess?”

“But here's the thing - I feel tense. Like, really tense. Really amazingly tense. There are things that boyfriends can do that relieve that tension, you know? And I've been trying to figure out how to do that without a boyfriend. And then I thought of you!”

“What?”

“Listen, this is really simple,” Annie said, serious look on her face. “On the one hand, this is purely physical. Just two bodies relieving the tension and feeling good and having fun, you know? On the other hand, we already have a relationship, right? We already care for each other and love each other. We don't have to go out and search for a relationship with someone that will only end up in disappointment. We already have each other! It's perfect!”

“But it doesn't make any sense.”

“It makes perfect sense! Come on, Anthony, don't screw this up, I really need this!” Annie took a moment to calm down. “Sorry. I've just been feeling a lot stress. And that's why I need your help. Look, Anthony, be honest - you watch me sometimes, don't you? It's okay, you can look all you want. Do you like the way I look? Do you like my body? You can tell me. Do you think I'm hot?

Anthony was silent for a time, looking down at the floor, then quietly said, “Yeah.”

“I knew it! And that's great! It makes this so much easier. You think I'm hot, and I... Anthony, I'll tell you a secret. Do you remember that time when I walked in on you after you took a shower? And I told you I didn't see anything? I totally saw everything. And it was incredible. I really liked what I saw. I've never really stopped thinking about it. And now that I've come up with this idea, we can both get what we want!”

“I don't know...”

“Shhh,” Annie said, putting her finger against Anthony's lips. “Now I want to show you something.” She pulled off her sweater. She wasn't wearing a bra. Anthony stared at her chest.

“Do you like my boobies?” Annie said, flipping her hair over her shoulders and arching her back. 

“Yeah.”

“Touch them. Go ahead. I know you want to. Yes. That's it. Oh my god, we're really doing this. This is insane. Anthony, your hands are so soft and gentle. It feels so good. Yes. Oh god!”

“What do I do now?”

“Kiss my nipples. Oh my god. That's it. So good. That's perfect. Oh god, I'm so wet.” Annie put her hand between her legs and gasped. “Yes! Lick them. Suck on them. Oh my god! Yes! Anthony, stand up, I want your cock.”

Annie quickly knelt down as Anthony stood up. She unzipped his fly and his cock flopped out, nearly hitting her on her forehead.

“Oh my god, Anthony, this is even bigger than I remembered! So big. My little brother's huge cock.” She put her hands around it and stroked it lightly, then opened her mouth and slowly wrapped her lips around it. She moaned as she fit more and more of her brother's cock into her mouth, then pulled it out and greedily stuffed it into her face again. She started gaining speed, her head bobbing, her eyes rolling back, his cock disappearing into her mouth over and over again.

Annie suddenly popped Anthony's cock out of her mouth. “Nobody can know about this, okay? We have to keep it a secret. Nobody will understand. Don't tell anyone, okay?”

“Yeah.”

“Great.” She went back to joyfully sucking her brother's cock, groaning as she devoured it.

“Is it cool if I come?”

“No, Anthony, not yet! I want to... oh!” A thick rope of come shot across Annie's face. She quickly put her brother's cock back into her mouth and swallowed noisily for a few seconds, then wiped her face and licked her fingers. “That's okay, Anthony, it's not your fault, I got carried away. We can just wait a while until you're ready... oh, you're still hard. Does that mean you're ready to fuck me?”

“Yeah.”

“Awesome! Okay, why don't you lie down on the bed. No, on your back. There, that's fine. You don't have to take your shirt off. I'll just take off my pants and... there.”

Annie hesitated for a moment. She stood by the bed, naked, looking down at her brother, his huge hard cock standing at attention.

“Are you ready?” she said quietly.

“Yeah.”

“Me too.” She got on the bed, straddled her brother, and lowered herself onto his cock.

“Oh my god, Anthony, you are so big! I didn't expect... oh god!” Annie gasped and shuddered. “Yes! Yes. It feels so good. Doesn't it feel good?” She started rocking her body, raising and lowering herself onto her brother's cock. “Oh my god, Anthony, this is insane. Why didn't we do this before? It's so perfect.” She slowly started increasing her speed, making the springs of her bed creak. “If you lived here, we could do this anytime we wanted. Oh god, yes! This was such a good idea!” She grasped her brother's shirt as she braced herself on his chest, a look of intense concentration on her face as she pounded her pussy onto his cock. “I need you. I need you to fuck me. I need your cock so bad.” She was desperately bouncing on her brother. “I love you, Anthony! I love your cock! Do you love me?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you love my tits?”

“Yeah.”

“Do you love my pussy?”

“Yeah.”

“Oh god, Anthony, fuck me! Fuck your sister! Fuck me!”

“Is it cool if I come?”

“Yes, Anthony! Come inside me! I'm on the pill! I've thought of everything! This is the best idea I've ever had! Oh god, I'm coming!” Annie threw her head back and roared. Waves of pleasure shook her body as Anthony shot his load deeply into his sister. Panting, covered in sweat, Annie slowly rode her brother's spent cock as all of the stress and pressure of her life drained away. 

Annie looked down and smiled sweetly at her brother. “Oh my god, Anthony, that was incredible! Wasn't that incred... oh, Abed!”

Abed was standing silently in Annie's doorway, eating from a bowl of popcorn.

“How long have you been home?” Annie said.

“I've been here all morning.”

“Oh. Well, this isn't what you think.”

“I think you're having sex with your brother,” Abed said.

“Well, yes, I'm having sex with my brother, but I can explain...”

“Are you evil now?” Abed said. “Usually characters who do this tend to be evil. Or crazy. Or both. So are you?

Annie looked at her brother, who she was still straddling, then looked back at Abed. “No?”

“Cool. Cool cool cool.”


End file.
